Clocks
by danishbooty
Summary: Mathias Kølher has started seeing numbers counting down above peoples' heads, he has no idea why or how he can see them. Bit by bit he slowly begins to understand.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_**Clocks**_

Warning Time: Course language | Character death | Swearing

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers, does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and Funimation

A/N: Hope you enjoy this story!

~Admin Booty

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

"I know it's stupid.. But it's awesome at the same time."

"Aww.. C'mon Lukas.." The male drawled out, he stood in front of his window, droplets of rain, rolling down it. He balanced his phone on shoulder and held it secure with his ear. He put on a long black trench coat, it was thick and woolly, perfect for day like today.

"You think everything I suggest is stupid, don't you?" He said, he ran his slender fingers through his blond hair, brushing it so it was spiking up, he used his reflection in the window for guidance. He rolled his baby blue eyes when the person on the other end gave him reasons as to why everything he recommended was idiotic, he moved his phone so it was placed in his hand.

"Alright, alright. I don't need you to lecture me anymore, if you continue to do so I'm going to be late for work." He sighed when Lukas started to blame him for calling.

"Sorry, sorry. We'll continue this conversation later. Vi ses." Mathias shut his phone close, ending the long call, he shoved his phone into his coat pocket. He flicked his wrist so he could see the time on his silver and black wrist watch. He had a few minutes to spare, he went over his appearance one last time before deciding it was time to leave. He closed his apartment door and locked it. The elevator ride was somewhat long and boring, the typical elevator music was playing, he nodded his hand along with the beat. Once he stepped out of his apartment building, he took a breath of the fresh air, the smell of the rain was calming and refreshing. He continued his way towards his office building, which was only a few blocks away, he stopped at the crossing, waiting a few minutes, he checked his watch, it was a few minutes past eight, he was going to be a little late. His boss was not going to like that, his boss was always up his ass when it came to things like this. He look left and right, there were no vehicles coming maybe he could make a run for it. He took his chance. Mathias stepped a few metres onto the road.

A blaring honk from a truck came into earshot. The Dane swore time slowed down as he turned his head to the right, a giant delivery truck was coming full speed at him. This was it, this was the end. He was going to die from being hit by a truck. Suddenly he felt a tug on his coat collar, he stumbled backwards before falling down onto the pathway. He stared at the truck which almost hit him, drive away, he heard the chattering of people behind him. He snapped out his dazed state and spun around maybe to see who saved his life. He only saw stares from people crowding around him, he got a few questions, asking if he was okay, he dismissed them and continued to look around. The crossing sign turned green, giving permission to cross. People pushed past him to cross, he still looked around as if he was lost and forgot where everything was.

"Fuck.." He cussed and put his hand to his temple, massaging it softly. A strong headache came on, he assumed from the shock of almost being hit.

* * *

"Mathias.. Are you okay? You've been out of it all day." One of his co-workers asked. The Dane snapped out of his daydream, he looked up at Eduard.

"Hello? Earth to Mathias?" The sandy blond said waving his hand across Mathias's face.

"Hm? Yeah.. I'm.. I'm fine, Edward." He replied.

"Well.. Okay, and it's Eduard..."

They were still there.

He got completely lost in thought, he took a slow sip of coffee, glancing at the top of Eduard's head. The numbers ticking down, were still there. 21 years, 20 days, 5 months, 10 hours, 25 minutes and 50 seconds. What did they all mean? He didn't understand. Mathias completely freaked out when he first saw them, it was after he woke from a nap at his desk. His co-workers were walking around, with clocks above their heads. Most of the time the Dane walked up to them and tried swiping the numbers away, alas it did nothing, all it did was make the numbers phase out and then reappear. He thought he was beginning to lose his mind, he hadn't a idea what was going on.


	2. Chapter 1: Tick Tock

_**Clocks**_

 _ **Summary:**_ ( Human AU )

Mathias Kølher has started seeing numbers counting down above peoples' heads, he has no idea why or how he can see them. Bit by bit he slowly begins to understand.

 _A/N: Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Yeah, he's been out of it all day, Lukas. So weird.." Eduard said, taking a small sip from his mug.

"Hm. Hey idiot, you got coffee on your shirt." Lukas spoke up, motioning over to Mathias.

"That's nice.." The Dane replied, continuing his emotionless gaze. Why? What was happening? He didn't understand, why him? What the hell do all the numbers ticking down mean? Ticking down?..

"See, I told you. Something is wrong with him." The Estonian responded, as Mathias continued his pondering, he quickly glanced at Lukas and Eduard. Lukas had 35 years and Eduard had 21 years.. Maybe everyone was a bomb? No that was a stupid idea.. People don't explode, they .. Die. Could that be the answer? The numbers counting down be the longevity of everyone?

"Mathias, Tino called earlier and invited us over for dinner with him. Emil's coming over too." Lukas said, remembering the call from earlier.

"Oh wow! Can I come?" Eduard asked, he seemed to perk up when hearing the name of Tino.

"Were you called by him? No? Then there's your answer." The Norwegian replied quite bitterly, crossing his arms.

"You're so mean, Lukas.." The dirty blond whined, as he walked away from the two, getting back to his job.

"Mathias."

"Hm?"

"What's bothering you?"

The Dane sucked in a deep breath before answering.

"No, there's nothing bothering me."

"Don't lie to me." Lukas frowned, he knew that Mathias was a terrible liar, he could see straight through his lies.

"It's nothing anyways." The taller of the two sighed before walking away back to his working space, he had never put so much thought into one little thing, why was it bothering him so much? He couldn't shake these questions out of his mind, they would just stick like glue, it was beginning to haunt him. Lukas watched Mathias walk away, he narrowed his deep blue eyes, feeling a little hurt that one of his close friends' was looking and acting so depressed that he didn't want to tell him what was going on, he was beginning to become concerned. He was all fine and happy this morning, but now.. He was like a zombie. Dead and emotionless. He let out a quiet sigh, before returning to his desk.

~ Time skip to 5pm ~

"Kølher. Get up, we're leaving." The Norwegian nudged, the somewhat lifeless male, whom was sprawled across his messing desk. His computer had many tabs open, most of them about time relating to life, death and folklore about life. Lukas raised a brow, he was slightly confused, why was he so suddenly interested in those subjects? The computer screen soon turned black.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He heard a hoarse voice respond. The Dane finally got up and put his coat on, snuggling close to the wooly material, they both walked to Lukas's car, in silence. It was quite unusual, usually Mathias would be talking Lukas's ear off, but today was very different, beyond different it was.. Almost frightening. He hadn't seen Mathias act like this for a while, last time he saw this side of Mathias, was many years ago. Even the 20 minute car ride was dreadful, it felt like it wasn't going to end, the only sound was the raindrops dropping on the windscreen and the radio quietly playing some music. The Dane stared out the window still contemplating what was happening, he was so confused and distraught on his situation, he felt like he was going to insane just thinking about it all. The sound of the car engine going from a loud hum to nothing broke him from his thoughts, Mathias placed his hand on the car door handle.

"Mathias.." Lukas sighed, the Dane refused to look at his friend. "... Never mind." He said, changing his mind, knowing he wouldn't get a proper answer, again. They both got out of Lukas's car and walked up to the front door, Mathias stood behind Lukas as he knocked. They were greeted with a friendly smile and welcome. Mathias was going to try and ignore everyone's numbers.

"Lukas, Mathias! It's so good to see you!" Their high school friend smiled.

"Hi Tino, how are you? It's been a while." Lukas replied, as he gave a small awkward hug to the tiny Finn.

"I'm great! Come on in!" Tino grinned stupidly. One of his trademarks. His bright violet eyes set on Mathias's seemingly dull light blues eyes.

"Mathias! How are you? You seem a bit tired. Come in and take a seat." The Finn ushered the tall Dane inside after hugging him.

"Oof!" Mathias let out a small grunt, two small arms were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Uncle Mat!" A voice squeaked, Mathias's blue orbs were met with two bubbly dark blue ones. A small smile crept onto Mathias's face, he patted the boy on his head, before walking to the living room.

"Berwald." Mathias nodded to his friend, he gave him a pat on the back before retiring to the couch. He didn't know why he was so tired.

"Uncle Mat? What's the matter?" Peter asked as he crawled onto the large couch.

"He's just tired, dear. Give uncle Mat some space, okay? Go on, play with Hana." Tino hushed the boy, before winking at Mathias. Knowing how exhausted he must be. The Dane gave a small nod for his thanks. Lukas sat down at the kitchen table, Tino placed a freshly made cup of coffee down for Lukas, knowing his love of coffee was strong. Tino sat down across from Lukas, holding his own cup of coffee.

"Lukas, do you know what's wrong with Mathias?" He asked in a whisper, noticing how Mathias looked and acted as soon as he walked into their house, Berwald sat down, interest in the conversation. Lukas gave a shrug in return, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know, he won't even tell me." He said in a soft sigh, everyone was concerned for the bubbly blond. They all took a glance at the Dane, whom was nearly nodding off.

"Strange.. I've never seen him like this. Even taking one look at him, you can instantly tell something is bothering him." Tino spoke in a soft tone, so it wouldn't be heard for prying ears, Berwald was lightly nodding along. Tino cupped his warm coffee. After a long discussion about Mathias and many other topics. "Oh my! Look at the time. I better start cooking dinner." The Finn gasped, checking the clock that was hanging in the room, he grabbed the empty cups from the table and hurried off into the kitchen. Lukas and Berwald turned their attention to the living room, where Mathias had fallen asleep and the tv that was blaring its program.

"Oh dear.. Berwald did you eat all of the pasta?" Tino called from the kitchen. Berwald turned to the direction where his name was being called out, he replied with a 'no' in his low, quiet voice. Tino made his appearance back into the dining room. "Alright. I'll quickly run to the store nearby. Berwald, be a dear, and start boiling the water, would you?" He asked politely, his significant other nodded in response. "I'll only be few minutes." Tino informed, grabbing his car keys and heading out.

"Tino.."

20 minutes and 25 seconds.


	3. Chapter 2: Tino Oxensternia

_**Clocks**_

 _ **Summary**_ : ( Human AU )

Mathias Kølher has started seeing numbers counting down above peoples' heads, he has no idea why or how he can see them. Bit by bit he slowly begins to understand.

A/N: Just a warning this chapter involves character death. Also take note that I've made Tino's last name Oxensternia because he and Berwald are married in this fic and Emil is 19. Thank you all for the favourites, follows and reviews!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2** : Tino Oxensternia_

The opening of the front door, had everyone's attention.

"Hey guys." A young voice spoke, a boy came into view, he had silvery locks and violet eyes, he was drenched from the rain. He took off his wet coat and moved his hair to the side.

"Emil.." Lukas breathed out, he stood up from the table and gave him a tight hug, Emil gave a pat in return.

"You can let go now Lukas.. You're hugging me too tightly." He muttered, Lukas finally pulled away. "I'm sorry I'm late. There was traffic everywhere." He apologised, sitting down at the table, where Lukas and Berwald. "I think there was a car crash."

"Tino probably got stuck in traffic then." Lukas muttered, glancing at Berwald, whom nodded in agreement.

"Did he go out to get something?" Emil asked, noticing that there was no aroma of food anywhere. Lukas nodded in response.

"On the other hand, we have been informed that there has been a crash on the outskirts of the city. Causing major congestion. The crash involved a truck and a blue Mazda 2. The truck driver is in a stable condition but the driver in the Mazda is in a critical condition." The TV spoke. Everyone in the room felt a pang of dread overcome them.

"Blue Mazda 2..? Berwald.. Isn't that—" Emil quietly brought up, looking over at Berwald, fear in his eyes. The phone interrupted his sentence.

* * *

Berwald was nearly out of breath when he reached the room. He sucked in a deep breath, as he placed his hand on the door handle before opening it slowly. The beeping in the room nearly made his heart stop for the second time that day.

"Tino.." He let out a small mewl, seeing his significant other in such a state was like slow torture. He kneeled next to Tino's hospital bed.

"Berwald..?" The Finn squeaked out, holding up a shaky bruised hand. The blond gently took it into his large palm. "I was too reckless.." He managed a rueful smile, his vision glassy from his tears.

"Hush, it's not your fault.." Berwald gulped, trying to hold back his tears. The face of his lover was so batted, bruised and bloodied.

"Oh Christ..." Lukas blurted out, he covered his mouth with his hand. Seeing Tino took everyone's breath away. Emil and Lukas walked into the room, standing opposite of Berwald.

"Tino.. What happened?" Emil asked, gazing over Tino's face and the visible parts of his body.

"Emil!" Lukas quietly hissed, swatting his little brother's shoulder.

"I-I don't even know myself.. It happened so fast." He muttered a reply, not minding the question being asked. Berwald couldn't help but squeeze the hand he held a little tightly. "Where.. Where's Peter?" He coughed, looking around the room, noticing his little boy wasn't present.

"He's just outside the room with Mathias." Emil answered, motioning to the door, a large silhouette was visible.

"Uncle Mat.. What's wrong with mama?" The child asked, Mathias flinched at the curiosity of the boy. He didn't know how to answer it. Evade it? Be straightforward? Or be gentle? Mathias stayed quiet for the time being. "Uncle Mat?" Peter tugged on the Dane's long black coat, bringing the dazed male back to reality. He sighed, he crouched down to Peter's height and held onto his small hands.

"Peter.." Mathias began. "Mama has gotten into a big accident.." He felt disgusted, telling such a thing to a child. No child should ever know something of this disastrous, even if they don't fully understand the situation. He pulled Peter into a tight hug.

"Is mama going to be okay?"

"Yes." He lied, feeling even more disgusted in himself. Lying straight up to a child was the most repulsing thing he had ever done. He let go and stood up, ruffling the boy's sandy blond hair. "No need to worry, Peter." Mathias winked, before he peered into the room. Everyone looked so depressed, Berwald especially. Mathias felt so nauseous as he saw the numbers above Tino's head, he took refuge to the wall, which kept him balanced.

"Berwald.." Tino smiled, bringing a hand to his husband's face, gently caressing it. "I want to let you know.. I love you to the moon and back."

"Tino.." Berwald stood, cupping the hand that was touching his face. He had some notion of what was going to happen. "Tino.." His voice showing panic.

"... And I love Peter with all my heart." He hushed Berwald, tears beginning to stream down his face. "I.. Will .. Always.. Love.. You.. Both." His breaths got heavier.

The heart monitor flatlined.

"Tino.." Berwald yelped. "Tino!" He let out a guttural cry. Emil and Lukas tried to restrain the distraught male. "No! Let me go!" He screamed, reaching out for his husband, hoping to receive the warmth the Finn gave off. Mathias ran into the room after hearing the commotion. He saw Tino laying lifeless as the heart monitor blared that awful monotone noise, that would bring anyone to their knees.

"Berwald!" Mathias shouted as he slammed the built Swede into the wall, helping to restrain him. "You need to calm down!" He yelled, the Dane was ignored as Berwald continued to scream for Tino. Mathias had no other choice. "Berwald! Stop it!"

"M-Mathias.." He stammered, he slid down the wall, holding up a hand on his red cheek, where he had just been slapped.

"You need to stop and calm down!" Mathias scolded him, he soon knelt before him.

"Fuck!" Berwald cussed, as he dipped his head into his hands, letting out all of his sorrows. Mathias took the liberty to pull him into a tight hug.

"Mama...?" A small voice spoke, Peter had walked over to where Tino was lying. Peter took the hand of the lifeless Finn.


	4. Chapter 3: Mauerbauertraurigkeit

**_Clocks_**

 ** _Summary_** : ( Human AU )

Mathias Kølher has started seeing numbers counting down above peoples' heads, he has no idea why or how he can see them. Bit by bit he slowly begins to understand.

 _A/N: Dark themes for the next coming chapters, just a heads up! Thank you all for the favourites and follows. Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me ;w;_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Mauerbauertraurigkeit**_

It had been a few days after Tino's passing. Everyone was concerned for Berwald and Peter's health, every time they would call the household, the call would always go straight to voicemail. Mathias hadn't been going to work for the past days, he felt so guilty over his friends' death, he could've done something to save the Finn, he had the numbers right in front of him. But he just stayed on the sidelines. He couldn't help but hate himself more and more every day that passed. Mathias rolled over in his large bed, tangling himself in the blanket. He covered his blue eyes from the sunlight beaming through his large picture windows, he groggily stood from the bed, running his fingers through his tousled blond hair. He scratched his oncoming stubble, he hadn't been paying attention to his appearance lately. He stood in front of the picture window, the sunlight felt good on his bare chest. Mathias soon got lost in his dark thoughts, tears prickling at his dull orbs.

"It's all my fault.." He let out deep sigh, mentally bashing himself. The vibrating of his phone took him back to reality. Mathias strolled over to his bedside table, where his phone was. He had a dozen missed calls from Lukas, Eduard and Emil. He didn't care. The only calls he made were to Berwald. But most of his calls went to voicemail. The cacophony knocking of his door broke the deafening silence in his apartment. He ignored it.

"Mathias. Open up." A familiar voice spoke, continuing to knock on his wooden door. The Dane ignored the knocking, knowing that Lukas would just give up and walk away. "Mathias it's been a week since you've come to work." Lukas continued to knock, he then sighed. Mathias heard a jingle of keys, suddenly remembering that he had lent Lukas his spare house keys. Cursing to himself, he walked over to his picture windows which gave a view of the city, it was quite breathtaking at times. Clouds covered the sun, making everything gloomy and dark. The door to Mathias's apartment opened and then shortly closed. "Mathias?" He heard the meek voice of Lukas, the apartment was dark, there was no light, it was quite eerie. The Dane stood silent, his arms crossed as he gazed out the window. He could feel Lukas's presence approaching him. Mathias dipped his head down and sighed.

"What do you want Lukas?" He gave a gruff response, turning around to face his guest, leaning against the window, still having his arms crossed.

"You look like hell." Was all Lukas could say. Seeing Mathias like this was frightening, he had large purple bags under his eyes, his hair was all messy and tousled, he also had a stubble. He wore only black sweatpants.

"Thanks." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Is this all you came for?"

"No. Mathias.. I'm— We're all worried about you and Berwald. We haven't heard from you or him since this past week." Lukas informed, frowning at Mathias, in disappointment. He had never felt so concerned in his life.

"Well, I'm here now. You can go." Mathias said coldly, he didn't want company right now. He couldn't look at Lukas, he felt like he was going to throw up if he did. He could've done something to save Tino but now he would have to live with that burden for all eternity. It was heart wrenching.

"Mathias, stop pushing us away. We're trying to help you, goddamn it." Lukas as he moved forward, his tone of voice turning harsh.

"Stay away from me." He hissed, giving a stone cold glare. The glare almost made Lukas yelp, it was so full of hatred. "Just leave Lukas. I don't want you to be here."

"Mathias, I-"

"Just leave!" He yelled. "Can you not hear? Leave for Christ's sake!" Mathias shouted, giving the same illiberal scowl. Lukas's sincere expression soon changed to a hurt one. What was wrong with Mathias? He had never acted like this before.. So tyrannical and isolated.

"Sorry.." Mathias heard a mutter before Lukas had hurried out of his apartment.

"Fuck..." He murmured. "I'm sorry Lukas. I just hate myself. I don't want you to see how much of a monster I am."

* * *

~ A week later ~

"He still hasn't shown up, huh?" Eduard spoke, taking a sip of coffee, looming over Lukas's work space.

"I don't like it at all... He's secluding himself, I don't want him to do anything stupid. The same goes for Berwald. I'm worried sick about them, Eduard." Lukas sighed, he didn't know what to do anymore. He had to keep reassuring Peter that Berwald was okay, it was a good idea to take Peter off Berwald's hands, there's so much that a little boy can see.

"I can accompany you to check up on them both if you want.." The dirty blond volunteered, knowing how much stress his co-worker was under, especially with Berwald and Mathias's sudden depressive states and Tino's death. Lukas uttered a thanks but declined his offer. He placed a comforting hand on Lukas's shoulder. "It'll be alright, time will heal them."

* * *

Mathias groaned, awakening from his slumber. Two weeks had passed and he still had the heavy feeling of guilt resting on his chest and shoulders, heavy enough to alter his breathing. Two weeks of complete hell, it was just nightmare after nightmare. He hated it. He was so tired even after resting, everything, every limb, even his soul was just tired. It was nearly unbearable. His friend's blood stained his hands, a sickening feeling boiled at the bottom of his stomach. He couldn't even fathom how much grief he had caused Berwald and Peter.

"Kølher, you disgust me."


	5. Chapter 4: Monachopsis

_**Clocks**_

 _ **Summary**_ : ( Human AU )

Mathias Kølher has started seeing numbers counting down above peoples' heads, he has no idea why or how he can see them. Bit by bit he slowly begins to understand.

 _A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the long awaited chapter 4! Please keep in mind there is a lot of swearing in this chapter! ^w^_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Monachopsis**_

When Mathias walked into work, everyone broke into a small cheer. It seemed to raise his spirits, only in the tiniest, he gave a meek smile. He never wanted to come back to work, he was so exhausted from grieving. But he had received an email from his boss, threatening the position of his job.

"You disappear off the face of the planet for 3 weeks, Mathias. I was really worried y'know." The sound of Eduard's voice spoke up. Mathias's glanced over at his old friend. "Jeez, you look terrible." The Estonian said, surprised at the Dane's unhealthy appearance.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied in a husky voice, rolling his lifeless blue eyes, turning away from his friend. Only to escape the hideous number that hung above his head.

"Eduard.. Don't give Mathias such a hard time." A small whisper interrupted the silence that overcame them.

"I can hear you Lukas. And Eduard wasn't giving me a hard time. Okay?" Mathias spoke up, in a growling tone. He shot a cold glance at Lukas, whom seemed a little surprised at the harshness he was receiving. Out of retaliation Lukas returned the glare. The tension between the two was enough to make everyone in the office very uncomfortable.

"Right... Well I should be getting back to work." Eduard drawled, giving a slight nudge to Lukas. Lukas snapped out of the death stare contest with Mathias, he gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to Eduard's little message. The two men walked away getting to their assigned tasks.

"Finally.." Mathias let out a small mutter, as he brought his slender fingers to his temples. Messaging them thoroughly. He didn't have the energy to talk to anyone, even the thought of getting out of bed was draining. He wished that he was home, in bed, doing nothing. Sudden memories of him being so social and bubbly flowed through him, where did those times go? They seemed so distant and vivid. What was happening to him? Mathias felt his old self slipping further and further away from him, being locked away into a hidden and forgotten part of his memories.

"Mathias."

"Mathias." The voice got more stern as the pushing got more intense as well.

"Mathias you dumbass, wake up." Mathias as to comply with this, the voice was almost as annoying as his alarm. He gave a low groan of 'what' to let the other person he was awake.

"Do you want to come or not?"

"To where?" Mathias was so confused and disorientated, he had no idea of what the other person was talking about.

"To visit Berwald."

"Berwald..?" Mathias perked his head up slowly to the person towering over him.

"Christ Mathias, this is why you shouldn't sleep on the job." Lukas rolled his deep blue eyes, crossing his arms. "Are you coming or not?"

"Fine." The blond stood from his workspace, stretching and rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes.

* * *

The car ride was the same when the two travelled to Berwald's, 2 week prior. They sat in silence, Mathias looking longingly out the window and Lukas worrying his mind out over his best friend.

"Mathias.." He finally broke the dreadful silence. To no avail he didn't get an answer. Figures, Lukas let out a huff of anger. He pulled over.

"Lukas wha—" Before the Dane could continue his sentence he was met with an outburst of anger from the other end.

"Mathias, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Why are you like this?!" Lukas yelled, staring straight at Mathias's pale and skinny face. "You're acting all mopey and shit after Tino's death, acting like his death was all your fault! I understand he was one of your closest friend as he was to mine but this shit needs to stop! You can't dwell over his death, Mathias. You need to be happy again, I cannot stand seeing you like this! Emil cannot stand it either and I'm sure Tino and Peter wouldn't want this." His voice never faltered that harsh tone. "At dark times like this, we all need to stick together and now Berwald needs you more than ever. He's like a brother to us and out of all of us he trusts you the most. A shoulder to lean on. So I beg of you to stop this shit and look out for others and not to be so goddamn selfish!" Mathias stared at Lukas shellshocked, his mouth was nearly fully agape. He was speechless, he never expected Lukas to lash out on him like that. He hated to admit it but he needed a wake up call sooner or later. Lukas held many truths to his words that Mathias couldn't find any other reasons to deny or backlash on them.

"I-I know Lukas. I know I've been so fucking selfish. But what are you suppose to do?! I wake up every goddamn day, look at my reflection and I hate myself. I feel sick to my goddamn stomach. I could've stopped Tino's fate. I could have fucking stopped it!" Mathias cried out, his vision starting to go blurry.

"How Mathias?! How?! You can't stop death! It happens to the best of us, okay?! Look I'm so fucking sorry that a dear friend was taken so early from your life but don't forget other people have feeling too! Not just yours! Do you understand how I fucking feel over Tino?! What about Peter and Berwald huh?! Do you understand how they fucking feel?! Do you understand what it's like to explain to an 8 year old that one of their parents had died in such a tragic accident?! I haven't heard from Berwald since that day! For all we know he could've fucking killed himself!" Lukas screamed, tears now streamed down his face. He clutched tightly onto the steering wheel.

"You don't fucking understand how I feel."

"I don't fucking understand? Oh shut the fuck up. You feel the same way as I do! Mathias what happened to you? What happened to Mathias I used to know? What happened to him?" Lukas dipped his head so it was leaning onto the steering wheel between his hands, the tears he was crying landed onto his lap.

"Just drive Lukas, I don't want to talk about this anymore. You're driving me to the brink of insanity. I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit." Mathias said with the same harsh tone, shifting his body away from Lukas. Staring solemnly out of the window. He flinched as he saw the numbers floating above Lukas's head, appear in the window's reflection.

Why?


	6. Chapter 5: Occhiolism

_**Clocks**_

 _ **Summary**_ : ( Human AU )

Mathias Kølher has started seeing numbers counting down above peoples' heads, he has no idea why or how he can see them. Bit by bit he slowly begins to understand.

 _A/N: Hello again! I tried to get this chapter done ASAP! Trying not to be lazy but school is being a butt, lmao. But thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! That being said enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Occhiolism**_

"Berwald?" Lukas knocked, waiting for a reply. Nothing came. He stood back from the door, giving it a rest after knocking so many times. Lukas glanced at the house, it was so familiar but so distant. He looked over at Mathias, he held the same aura as the house. Lukas walked over to Mathias, keeping a safe distance, after their heated argument in the car, he wasn't so sure about where their relationship stood for the time being.

"He's not answering." Lukas spoke, breaking the silence, that seemed to overcome every conversation that involved Mathias lately. "I've tried calling and gotten nothing." He added, the Dane walked past him, heading towards the door. He seemed to disregard everything that Lukas had just mentioned.

"Mathias. Were you not listening? I said he—" Lukas stopped talking as he watched Mathias pull out a key and unlock the door to Berwald's home. "Right.." They both walked into the home, it was dark. All the lights were turned off. The home phone flashed, it read 99+ messages on its ID. Lukas felt a sickly feeling beginning to churn in his stomach, he switched the lights on that were near the phone. The place was trashed. Papers, newspapers and letters laid every, out of curiosity Lukas picked some of them up. Some were condolences and some were bills. He placed a handful on the kitchen table before another piece of paper caught his eyes.

It was Tino's death certificate.

With timid fingers and teary eyes, Lukas picked the certificate up as if it would disappear if he harmed it in any way. He gingerly placed it back down, blinking back any tears. The kitchen was also a mess, mountains of dishes and piles of trash nearly everywhere. Lukas had nearly forgotten why he came, he needed to see if Berwald was alright. With quick steps he walked towards the bedroom. He slowed to a steady pace as he saw Mathias by the doorframe, acting quite hesitant to go in. Lukas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing the Dane to flinch slightly but it also seemed to calm his nerves. Mathias opened the door slowly.

"Berwald." Mathias voice spoke into the room. He walked over to the bed. He placed a hand gently on the blanket, he could feel warmth and the shape of someone in it. "Berwald.." Mathias whispered once again, hoping Berwald would come out of his secluded world. He had no other choice but to tear the blanket off the bed. It revealed a burly male curled up as pictures surrounded him.

"Go away.." The male groaned, shifted uncomfortably and covered his face.

"Berwald we came to check on you, we've been worried sick. You haven't talk since.." Lukas spoke trailing off by the end, he walked past the door frame and stood near Mathias. Berwald stayed silent and immobile.

"C'mon Berwald, get up." Mathias nudged him, a little annoyed. Berwald refused to move from his spot in the bed. "Berwald you need to get up." The Dane continued to try and pry Berwald from the bed, though he could relate to his friend. It was hard to get out bed, never wanting to leave it but also wanting to leave life itself. Lukas flicked on the lights, making Berwald to hiss at the sudden change in his dark environment.

"Alright fine, if it means that you two will stop pestering me." Berwald said in his low husky voice, he slowly rose from the bed. He squinted around him, his turquoise eyes adjusting to the brightness, not to mention the purple bags under his tired eyes. He scratched his beard, that he had gained from not looking after his appearance for nearly 4 weeks. His blond hair was very shaggy for such a neat person like him. Berwald reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses.

"Look at you Berwald. What the hell happened?" Mathias spoke after Berwald finally arose from the fetal position.

"You know, you ask really fucking stupid questions, Mathias." Berwald retorted, rolling his eyes. "I don't know what happened to me, maybe I lost someone so fucking important to me that I'm questioning my will to live? I don't know Mathias, why don't you think about this one?" The swede continued snidely, crossing his arms. The Dane gave a quick glare at Berwald after his sarcastic remarks.

"Berwald, don't try and start anything. Mathias and I are just trying to help. We haven't seen you for 3 weeks, we're all worried about you. We've come to check up on you, to make sure you haven't done.. Anything." Lukas shot a concerned glance at his close friend, he seemed to be doing well besides his tatty features.

"Well here I am, still breathing. Unfortunately.." Berwald replied, muttering the last part. "Now I'd mind if you guys would leave."

"Berwald I don't think that's such a good id-"

"Berwald listen, Lukas and I came all this way to see how you're doing. Don't push us away. We're trying to help, whether you like it or not. Now stop with this passive aggressive shit. We don't want to see you like this, all depressed and crap." Mathias said with an ire tone of voice, frowning at his best friend. This situation seemed familiar. Was this how he was like when Lukas tried to help him?

"Depressed and crap? For fuck sake, does it look like I can control my emotions? For crying out loud, my husband is dead Mathias! He's dead! I loved him more than anything and he's gone! So fuck you, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better it isn't working!" Berwald yelled, tears streaming down his face, it pained him so much to admit that Tino was dead.

Mathias stood frozen, many thoughts and feelings running through him. Berwald was right, what gave him the right to say something like that? 'Stop being depressed and crap.' He couldn't believe he actually said that. He understood Berwald. He understood people can't just suddenly stop being depressed, it takes time and help from people who care enough. "Berwald I'm-"

"No Mathias, I don't want to hear anymore of the bullshit that's going to come out of your mouth. Leave me alone. You too Lukas. I want both of you to leave." The swede said sternly, not giving any of the two eye contact. Even if he did, it would probably be harsh glares.

"Right.. Again, sorry Berwald. C'mon Lukas." Mathias spoke softly, a sad look washed over his face. He screwed up, he couldn't help his friend. He screwed up so bad. But that wasn't a surprise to him, he always blamed himself for everything. He began to walk out of the messy bedroom. "Lukas..?" The Dane questioned, noticing he wasn't following.

"I'll be right with you, Mathias."

* * *

Mathias stared out of the window of the car, droplets of rain rolling down it. He glanced down at his wrist watch, he had been waiting for Lukas for nearly 20 minutes. Mathias was getting impatient, the emotion he had been feeling a lot lately as well as many others.

"What the hell is he doing?" He let out a exasperated sigh, furrowing his thick brows. A few moments later, Lukas came into view. He ran out from the house, holding a hand above his head trying to protect himself from the rain, that was becoming heavier and heavier by the minute. "Geez, what took you so long?"

"I was persuading Berwald, if you must know." Lukas replied, quickly starting the car. He wanted to leave as soon as possible to beat the oncoming traffic.

"Well?" Mathias ushered for him to continue.

"Well.. I somehow managed to convinced him." Mathias nearly let out a small cheer, but he condensed it into his trademark stupid grin. Lukas was surprised seeing Mathias smile like that in about 4 weeks made him feel like the old Mathias was coming back. Lukas couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Though, Berwald will be staying at yours. So you need to be mindful of what you say and do."

"My place? Why mine? Why not yours? Goddamn it.." The blond cursed.

"I don't have enough space to let Berwald stay at mine. Emil and Peter are staying with me. Emil looks after Peter if I'm out or staying back at work." Lukas fired back, getting irritated at all the questions Mathias shot at him.

"Right.." Mathias nodded, hesitantly, not sure on how to feel about Berwald staying at his. He hoped that he wouldn't say anything to offend Berwald again. He really didn't want that.

He didn't want to lose anymore of his friends. He'd make sure of it, even if it kills him.


	7. Chapter 6: Kenopsia

_**Clocks**_

 _ **Summary**_ : ( Human AU )

Mathias Kølher has started seeing numbers counting down above peoples' heads, he has no idea why or how he can see them. Bit by bit he slowly begins to understand.

 _A/N: Hello again! I've been lazy with my story updates lmao, so here's the long awaited chapter 6 for Clocks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I might've rushed the ending sorry about that!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Kenopsia**_

 _Two months later_

Mathias sighed as he glanced down at his watch, he was going to be late. He ran a hand through his already ruffled hair.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to be so late!" Mathias said in a haste tone of voice, he had all of his belongings ready to leave. He ran out of the office building to his car, he didn't usually take his car to work but he had to for today. He loosened his tie around his neck, needing a break from his work clothes.

In about 15 minutes he finally arrived at his destination. He quickly got out of his car, rubbing the back of his neck as he saw the agitated figure.

"Sorry for being late guys, I got held back for a little bit." The Dane chuckled ruefully as he approached the two.

"You're lucky I had a meeting this afternoon." Berwald frowned, unfolding his arms to hold his sons' hand. "You ready to go, Peter?" The swede smiled gently towards his son.

"Yep!" The little boy replied gleefully. Mathias couldn't help but smile at Peter, after all that had happened, he was still lively as ever. He ruffled the boys' dirty blond hair.

"Alright let's get a move on, Lukas should be home by now." Mathias grinned as he walked back to his car. On the car ride to Lukas's home the group sat in silence, the radio was the only one talking.

"Daddy.." Peter spoke up, his voice seemed a little timid. Berwald perked up at the sound of his little boys' voice, with that he turned the radio down to listen.

"Ja? What is it Peter?" Berwald replied, waiting and listening intently.

"When are we going back home? And when is mama coming back?" Mathias nearly swerved off the road after hearing such innocent questions, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He glanced over at Berwald, whom looked hurt.

There was a moment of silence before Berwald was able to reply. "Soon.. Buddy.. Soon." He replied softly and hesitantly, he didn't know how to answer it. It had been two months since Tino's death, they did hold a private funeral for him. It was slow torture for Berwald he couldn't handle it, he was the most distraught person there. Peter did attend but most people understood that he was too young to comprehend what was going on. Telling a seven year old such things would be traumatising and terrible.

"Okay.." Came his quiet and dissatisfied answer, the group was met with silence once again. Within 20 long minutes they arrived at Lukas's apartment complex. Mathias parked his car, everyone got out. They saw Lukas and Emil standing and conversing with each other, both waiting for Peter.

"Uncle Lukas, Emil!" The little boy bolted over to the two, giving them a tight hug. Berwald followed in pursuit. Mathias motioned for Lukas to come over, the Norwegian complied.

"What is it?" Lukas asked, folding his arms.

"Peter asked about Tino." Mathias replied, he noticed Lukas stiffened at that name. "Berwald looked so broken.."

"Maybe we should tell the poor kid.." Lukas suggested, glancing over to see Peter playing with Emil and Berwald.

"Christ's sake Lukas, the kid's only 7 years old. He doesn't need to know that type of stuff at such a young age." Mathias said, quickly dismissing such an idea.

"He needs to find out sooner or later."

"But now's not the time!" He hissed, causing Lukas to flinch at his tone. Mathias cleared his throat as he glanced at his watch. "I should get going.." Lukas nodded, they both made their way to the others.

"Peter, Uncle Mat and Papa are going now. Say goodbye." Lukas said, the little boy nodded.

"Bye papa." Peter tightly hugged his father. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!" The boy smiled. He ran over to Mathias and gave him a hug. "Seeya uncle Mat!"

"See you later Peter." The Dane replied as he ruffled Peter's hair. "C'mon Berwald." He motioned for the Swede to follow, in which he complied to. When they were walking away from the other group, Mathias placed a reassuring hand on Berwald's shoulder. "You and Peter will be okay.. Don't worry."

"Mathias, this is so hard to deal with.." Berwald said, his voice cracking. He sat in the passenger seat with his head in his hands, sniffling. Mathias placed a hand on Berwald's back, trying calm him. "It's so fucking hard. The children at work keep asking me: 'Mr. Oxensternia where's Tino?', 'Sir, Where's Mr. V?'. And I have to keep ignoring their questions or I'll breakdown once again." He sobbed, sometimes being a teacher came with some pros and cons. Mathias flinched when he saw the numbers floating above Berwald. They were beginning to dwindle. "I.. I don't want to live anymore, Mathias. It's so hard without him." The swede cried.

"Berwald.. Don't say that. You have so much to live for. You can't just give up on Peter like that. You and Tino said that little boy is the pride and joy of your lives. You can't just abandon him like that, he's relies on you. Berwald, you're that little boy's hero." Mathias replied to his best friends dark thoughts. After all the times he had tried to ignore those numbers he couldn't shake them. They weren't leaving. "Berwald believe me, you can't just give up so easily. You are one of the strongest people I know. Please don't quit on us already." Mathias was crying now too, he didn't want anyone else to die. "C'mon now buddy. You can't do this to us." The Dane hugged his friend whom was like a brother to him. He noticed the numbers were starting to stop and began to flourish.

"Oh god.. you're right Mathias. I can't do that to Peter. He needs me. I can't give up on him like that." Berwald agreed, hugging Mathias tightly. Mathias smiled, glad to help his friend.

"How about we eat out for dinner?" Mathias offered, moving away from the hug and smiling at Berwald.

~ Next Day ~

Mathias stretched as he had finished his task for the day.

"Mathias, working hard or hardly working?" The Dane heard a chuckle, Mathias glanced over to see Eduard smiling whilst he leaned against Mathias's desk, with his shoulder bag slung on.

"Eduard, hey! What's up?" Mathias asked as he stood from his uncomfortable office chair, he shut down his computer.

"Finishing up work that's all. I was wondering do you want to get a coffee with me before we head home?" He questioned, an awkward smile follow suit.

"Yeah, sure." Mathias nodded in reply, he grabbed his belongings. "We haven't hung out in a while, let's go."

...

"So yeah.. everything has been a real drag." Eduard drawled out, taking a sip of his piping hot coffee.

"Same here, same here." Mathias said, holding his warm cup. The two walked down the sidewalk talking about stupid things and things that they favoured. Mathias smiled, Eduard was a good friend. That was for sure. The pair soon arrived to Mathias's apartment building.

"Oh darn.. Well." Eduard softly cursed. "We'll have to do this again Mat. It was fun." He smiled. "I'll see ya tomorrow! Have a good evening." Eduard said his farewell and walked away to the crossing that was only a few metres away from Mathias's apartment. Mathias smiled as he waved to his friend.

The Dane turned to open the glass door but froze when he saw the reflection. Quickly he turned around, dropping his coffee, its contents spilling everywhere as he ran. "EDUARD!" He let out a guttural cry.

It was too late.


	8. Chapter 7: Saudade

_**Clocks**_

 _ **Summary**_ : ( Human AU )

Mathias Kølher has started seeing numbers counting down above peoples' heads, he has no idea why or how he can see them. Bit by bit he slowly begins to understand.

 _A/N: Another quick update, wowie! This chapter is short because I intend to finish off this story next chapter. Yay! Thank you for reading this story and thank you for he favourites, follows and reviews. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Saudade_**

 _"EDUARD!"_

 _The Estonian turned around smiled and waved to his shouting friend. Tears prickled at his eyes, Mathias ran over to Eduard stopping a few metres away from him.. It was too late. He watched the numbers quickly descend to zeros and watched as his friend was hit by an oncoming vehicle. Mathias flinched and collapsed to his knees. Why? Why did Eduard have to die? Eduard Von Bock had done nothing terrible in his life, so why him? Mathias vowed for the safety of his friends and family but that didn't seem like it was going to happen._

 _He sobbed, not only for mourning but for hatred. Hatred towards himself, he couldn't save his friend, once again. He cursed himself for being so hesitant and cowardice._

 _"Dear god, why?" Mathias cried out._

...

Mathias slowly heaved himself into his uncomfortable office chair. He lacked of any energy from many days of bashing himself mentally and physically. He slumped in the chair, slowly twiddling his thumbs. A hand was placed onto his shoulder in which he didn't react to.

"Mathias... How're you feeling today?" Lukas asked, a soft tone of voice. He decided to keep things easy while his friend went through mourning again. Lukas placed a cup of warm coffee onto Mathias's cluttered desk. As soon as the beverage was placed down, the Dane glared at it with all type of hatred. It brought back a terrible memory, that disgusting drink. He wanted to throw all the coffee in the world away. "I suppose you're going to Eduard's funeral on Sunday?" Lukas raised a brow as he saw an invitation in the middle of the desk. Mathias said nothing in return causing Lukas to sigh. It was going to be like this again for a while for Mathias to warm up again. "I'll leave you to it then.." The Norwegian said as he finally walked away.

Mathias was soon left to his own devices. As soon as Lukas had left, he threw the cup of coffee into the trash bin underneath his desk and then laid his head on the desk, rereading the invitation again.

 _Dear whom this is addressed to,_

 _We hope you can attend the funeral for Eduard Von Bock the xxth of September, this coming Sunday._

 _Please bring your condolences to honour and mourn this person we have lost._

 _Thank you,_

 _Signed_

 _Toris Laurinaitis_

Mathias wanted to scrunch the letter up. He couldn't register that his friend was dead. Gone. It couldn't be true. He lifted his head and ran his fingers through his spiked blond hair before resting his head in his hands. Taking in a sharp breath to hold back the oncoming tears.

"Mathias.. I said you can have some time off, for your mourning." A deep voice spoke, the Dane glanced over. It was his boss. "The staff and I understand that Eduard was your close friend. You don't need to push yourself. You look like hell already. Go on, have Lukas drive you home.." His boss said, giving him some reassuring pats on the back.

...

Mathias really didn't want to come home, his home was so cold and empty. Berwald wasn't going to be home until 3 and Mathias didn't want to be alone with his dark thoughts. The rainy weather didn't help either, it made everything more depressing. Like always.

Why? Was the only question he seemed to be asking himself lately. Why were his friends dying? He tried everything to stop it. But it wasn't working. First it was Tino, dying from being in a fatal accident. And then it was Eduard being hit by a vehicle. There was something connecting those two but Mathias couldn't put a finger to it though it was right on the top of his head. Why were his friends dying so suddenly? Everything was going peachy keen before... before those numbers appeared. Those numbers were ruining him. Eating away at his sanity. He didn't want to see how long his friends were living, he didn't want his friends to die.

Mathias placed a hand on his head, rubbing his temples. The sign of a headache was coming on.

Though he continued to think hard about the meaning of why those numbers appeared. They appeared after he was saved from being hit by a truck. Soon after those numbers appears his closest friends were dying. Tino in a car accident, Eduard being hit.. Something connected all three of those incidents.

Mathias jumped off the couch he was laying on. He finally understand why everything was happening this way.

He figured out why death was haunting him.


	9. Chapter 8: Hiraeth (Final)

_**Clocks**_

 _ **Summary**_ : ( Human AU )

Mathias Kølher has started seeing numbers counting down above peoples' heads, he has no idea why or how he can see them. Bit by bit he slowly begins to understand.

 _A/N: This chapter implies dark themes. (Proper Author's note is at the bottom!)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Hiraeth_**

Lukas sat at his desk. Staring idly down at his phone. His thumb hovering over Mathias's phone number. He was mentally debating whether or not to call his friend.

It was happening again.

Mathias was distancing himself. Everyone was concerned for him. It had been two weeks since had come back to his job. His boss was letting it slide for the time being but lately he had been starting to get irritated that Mathias was not showing up.

Lukas sighed. He held his phone up against his ear, listening to the dial tone ring. He threw his phone onto his desk as soon as he heard Mathias's voicemail message. Lukas had lost count on how many times he tried to call Mathias. It probably exceeded the more than 20 times mark. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. The Norwegian reached for his mobile once again. This time he went for a different contact.

"Hello, Berwald."

* * *

Lukas shoved his car keys into his jean pockets. He crossed his arms, waiting for the boring elevator ride to be over. He was currently heading towards Mathias's apartment. His concern for his friend was rising by every passing minute. Lukas's friend, Berwald, had told him that Mathias had been acting very strange lately. Berwald didn't care to elaborate on what strange meant, only telling Lukas to go to Mathias's apartment.

Lukas knew Mathias was having a hard time. Hell they all were. After Tino's passing, everything seemed to go down from there. Both Berwald and Mathias suffered some form of depression. Neither went to see a psychiatrist. Lukas scoffed, thinking how those two seemed like brothers.

A ding went off, breaking Lukas's brooding session. He stepped off the elevator and bee-lined towards Mathias's apartment. Once reached, he knocked loudly on the door. He wasn't expecting an answer, he knocked once again.

"Mathias, it's me Lukas. Open up." Lukas said, loud enough for someone to hear it beyond the door. He sighed, retrieving a key from his pocket and opened the door. The apartment was dark. Nothing seemed to be on. Closing the door behind him he gingerly walked into the home. "Mathias! Are you here?" He shouted into what seemed like the abyss. No answer.

Lukas hearing picked up a ticking rhythm. He turned on the lights, hoping to get an insight of what the peculiar ticking sound was. He blinked a few times to get use to the brightness.

"Jesus.." Lukas drawled out in a small mutter. Staring around at the apartment. He stared in complete disbelief.

There were clocks everywhere. Clocks of all shapes and sizes. All ticking away. Lukas felt like he would go insane if he continued to stand in that room. The ticking was becoming loud and annoying. His covered his ears and rushed out of his friend's home. He stood in the hallway with his eyes closed and hands over his ears. He was breathing heavily.

"Dear, are you alright?" A soft voice asked. Lukas looked ahead, seeing a little old lady stand in front of him. Slowly he lowered his hands. He gave a slight nod.

"Have you seen the man who lives here?" Lukas questioned, still feeling a bit queasy from the apartment.

"Mathias? Well I saw him last in the elevator. Heading straight up. He seemed a bit dazed." She answered, trying to recount her last meeting with the Dane.

"Thank you." He said before running towards the elevator. After what Lukas had just encountered his worries turned into fear. Had Mathias finally lost his sanity? He slammed the elevator button, pushing it countless of times. Hoping it would close faster and reach the top in no time.

* * *

The breeze danced with his black coat and made his blond hair tousled.

He took in a deep breath before opening his blue eyes. Watching the city skyline. Above it all seemed so peaceful. The fresh air. The bustling city below his feet. And the beautiful sky that seemed to have spilled pastel paint over it. Twilight was a serene time of day.

The squeaky door that had opened, interrupted his contemplation.

"Mathias.. I've been looking for you." The voice said. It seemed shaky and out of breath.

"Lukas... Why are you here?" Mathias asked, his tone somewhat melancholy. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets before slowly turning around. His light blue eyes meeting with deeper blue ones.

"I'm worried about you, Mathias. We all are." Lukas spoke, finally catching his breath. Mathias frowned, he felt like he had heard this speech before. He flinched when his saw the numbers above Lukas's head. "Mathias why are you up here?"

"It's peaceful."

"Why do you have so many clocks in your apartment?" Lukas furrowed his brows. Annoyed how nonchalant Mathias's answer was.

"To keep track of time. They're clocks after all." Mathias replied, turning around to face the city's skyline. "Lukas, do you want to run away together?"

"What?" Lukas furrowed his brows. He was definitely confused by Mathias's words.

"Did I say that aloud?" He muttered. "Sorry, ignore what I just said."

A small breeze began to pick up. Mathias spread his arms. He briefly shut his eyes, taking in the moment.

"Lukas, do you think I could fly away from all of this?" The Dane spoke once again.

"Mathias I don't understand what you're trying to say.." Lukas replied the Mathias's ramblings. "Why do you want to run away?" He asked. Lukas was beginning to worry again, Mathias was certainly losing his sanity.

"Lukas would you believe me if I told you that I should've died a while ago?" Mathias said, his arms settling beside him. Lukas blinked.

"What..?"

"Tino and Eduard's death could be avoided if I had just... died." He continued. The blond glanced down at the bustling streets just below his feet.

"Mathias!" Lukas barked. "Tino and Eduard's death couldn't have been evaded! It.. it doesn't work like that!" He continued to raise his voice, by the end of it he was yelling. Mathias flinched slightly at Lukas's tone.

"You don't understand.." Mathias sighed, closing his eyes once again. "It was that morning when I called you. Well I was a few minutes late to work. Of course being me I was being impatient. I couldn't wait for the crossing to signal that it was save to walk across. I jaywalked." The Dane began. "I nearly got hit by a truck. At first I was thankful for whomever saved me but everything went downhill after that. I curse everyday, I curse the person who saved me. I wish I had died that day. Otherwise Tino and Eduard would still be alive." Mathias was a little relieved that he got that off his chest.

"Oh my god." He heard Lukas laugh somewhat mockingly. Mathias was definitely surprised but didn't dare to look at Lukas. "Mathias you are one sorry sap. If you think those things are connected you need to think again." Lukas tried to reason. Though it was kind of hypocritical of him as he was also a bit superstitious but this was too corny to be real.

"Lukas I'm not joking!" Mathias roared, causing Lukas to stop his mockery. "I know who's going to die next." His tone deadly serious, he fisted his hands.

"Who is it going to be then?" Lukas questioned, he knew it was wrong to rile up someone with an unbalanced mind. Mathias turned to face Lukas, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't save me Lukas." He advised.

"Mathias.. What are you—" Lukas watched as friend began to take small steps backwards. Towards the edge of the building.

He couldn't see those malicious numbers above his own head but he was sure they reflected the male whom was running towards him. The last thing he saw was his close friend jumping after him, the numbers above his head decreasing hastily.

He didn't want to be saved anymore.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you for reading my story! I'm so sorry if this story seemed really rushed(especially with the ending ;^; I wrote this chapter when I was sleep deprived lmao)! I'll probably rewrite/update it sooner or later... I'd like to thank all those dedicated readers whom stuck with this story from the beginning. I bet you're wondering why, because I was so inconsistent with my updates lol. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I appreciate them greatly! I might upload some of my other stories but who knows! Once again TAKK!_


End file.
